Solar Fervor Seria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10236 |no = 1218 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 102 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Unit modeled after Seria, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. She possessed impressive latent powers, but she was unable to utilize them due to her personality and past experiences with failure. However, she came face-to-face with her power's true nature during her battles in Ishgria. This experience suddenly and fully awakened the power that had been slowly coming into bloom within her. Even so, her personality was not changed, and she continues to be as strict with those around her as ever. |summon = Even I have my own limitations... When I first realized all this, I wasn't sure of how to handle it. Now I know to just do what I can! |fusion = I'll keep looking ahead! But I'll also regret my fair share. And that's okay! That's what I've decided for myself. |evolution = It may happen differently to us all, but we all lose our way at times. I just need to trust my own senses! | hp_base = 5270 |atk_base = 1899 |def_base = 1739 |rec_base = 1783 | hp_lord = 6546 |atk_lord = 2554 |def_lord = 2212 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7438 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2792 |def_breaker = 1974 |def_guardian = 2450 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2316 | hp_oracle = 5653 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Solar Wave |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, Def, hugely boosts HC efficacy, probable HP recovery when attacked & hugely reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 80% HC efficacy, 30% chance to heal 25% of damage taken & 25-30% cashback |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Rhodonite Blaze |bbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec & 70% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Libertine Grace |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, boosts own HC drop rate, probable slight BB gauge boost during Spark & hugely boosts Spark damage |sbbnote = 25% boost to own HC drop rate, 80% chance to fill 1-2 BC & 80% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 510 |ubb = Divinity: Seraphim |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously reduces Atk for 2 turns, boosts own HC drop rate & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction, 25% boost to own HC drop rate, 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & 1000% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Reality Piercing Eyes |esitem = |esdescription = Adds probable boost to Spark vulnerability to BB/SBB for 2 turns & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% |esnote = 25% chance to boost Spark vulnerability by 25% & 50% boost |evofrom = 10235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Solar Wave'' reduces BB gauge consumed during BB, not BB gauge required. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Seria4 }}